


Fate: Sakura Book Of Zero

by DianaArthemina013



Series: Fate: Sakura Haruno [1]
Category: Fate/Zero, Naruto, fate - Fandom
Genre: Akatsuki is obsessed with Sakura, Artoria is Overprotective Big Sister, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Azai Clan, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Brother-Sister Relationships, Diarmuid is Overprotective Big Brother, F/M, Gen, Gilgamesh (Fate) Being Gilgamesh (Fate), Gilgamesh is obsessed with Sakura, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Hidan's potty mouth, Kakuzu's Money, Land of Iron, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Akinori Azai, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Haruno Sakura, Sakura fixes everything, Sakura gave Kariya and baby Sakura new bodies, Sakura is a Best buddies with Kakuzu and Hidan, Sakura is a princess, Sakura isn't amused, Sakura leaves the Shinobi Nations, She and the Graal have a deal, She gives them the better life, Sister-Sister Relationship, Somehow she get dragged back, The Author Regrets Nothing, They deserve better lives, Uchiha Clan is obsessed with Sakura, kekkai genkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaArthemina013/pseuds/DianaArthemina013
Summary: Also being written on the Wattpad.Being put in a team with arrogant emo, racist jinchuriki and lazy pervert, not to forget that they are overprotective cuckoo's, Sakura always felt like she is being underestimated and left behind, but everything changes when strange red tattoo appears on her hand and Shisui gives her a strange book.Even throught she doesn't takes this seriously she decides to give it a shot, but actually ends up to summon the Servant, but not normal one.Not wanting to be used as a power tool she decides to leave the Shinobi world and moves to Japan to have a 'normal' life.But Karma had always been bitch to her and it's look-alike Holy Grail have other thoughts about her living the 'normal' life.Golden King of Heroes have strange obsession in her.Certain knight and Blonde King spirits have serious sister complex.Her teammates always manages to find her.Also it seems that Akatsuki is interested in her and the Uchiha just won't leave her ass alone.
Series: Fate: Sakura Haruno [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711105
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using the AO3 so please don't mind if there is any mistakes.

Sakura sighed as she watched her teammate to bawl his eyes out along with Inari, grandson of their client Tazuna.

They were on their first 'C' class mission that turned out to be a 'B' class mission.

They were attacked by Demon Brothers at first, than Kabuza Momochi who in turn was _killed_ by the 'Hunter Nin', who tuned out to be ally of Zabuza and than with the battle on the bridge they died with undeserved deaths.

Nevertheless to say it was pretty traumatic for young pinkete. After all she was only 13 years old.

But she couldn't say same for her team. Her sensei was a indifferent as always. Naruto was even more energetic and loud than normal and Sasuke... Sasuke was practically _thrilled_ because he had gained his Sharingan.

The blood line limit that no one, but his family owned.

Well no one, but Kakashi and... And that councilman, Danzo - Sakura shivered at his name, he had _so_ nasty oura around him-.

Sakura herself didn't knew how she found out that -well Kakashi shoved his Sharingan in this mission, but Sakura knew it even before that-, she just would look at person and _every_ im formation about them would mark itself in her memory.

Like... Let talk about her team.

First, her Sensei, Kakashi Hatake, was son of a Sakumo Hatake The White Fang Of Konoha who died by killing himself for reasons, he was jounin, lazy and loved to read porn called Icha Icha, whose author was Jiraiya The Toad Sanin. Kakashi was in the team lead by Minato or better known as _Arashi_ Namikaze, who was also father of Naruto and Kakashi had blood line limit that belonged to Uchiha Clan and he got it on the mission from his teammate Obito Uchiha who was crushed by collapsing Cave, to protect their other teammate Rin Nohana, but later kunoichi was made jinchuriki for Three Tailed Beast Isobu by enemi ninja, with unstable seal to destroy the Konoha and because of that she jumped in front of Kakashi who had just activated his signature jutsu Chidori and committed suicide. After that he was always late and was comming up with the most ridiculous reasons ever, people always throught that he was late because he was reading his precious _literature_ but Sakura knew better. He was always late because he spend time at Memorial Stone, drowning in his grief and blaming himself for death of his teammates. Sakura also knew that no matter his lazy attitude he was one of the most dangerous and talented Jounin in whole Konoha, or even Fire Nation. He always refused her attempts to get stronger.

_"just let it go Sakura, let the boys train. You don't need to worry about getting stronger we will always protect you"_

He always told her this and while Sakura knew that she reminded him of his teammate, Rin and he didn't wanted something to happen bad to her she couldn't help herself, but think like his overprotectivness was little unreasonable and felt like she was burden and useless. He didn't need to go cuckoo and protect her from the world forever like he wanted to do.

Next was Sasuke Uchiha reincarnation of Indra Otsutsuki creator of Uchiha clan and eldest son of a Hagoromo Otsutsuki also known as the Sage Of The Six Paths. He was Second Son of the Uchiha Patriarch. She knew that he was very talented, but also very arrogant for his own good. Always pushed him to his limits to get stronger and always sees other beneath himself. Only person he respected was his mother and older brother, who he looked up to. He give cold shoulder to them from the very beginning, but eventually he came around them. even throught it took whole _six_ months for him to do so. he spend more time with Kakashi and Naruto than Sakura, but she knew that she held special place with him and he cared for her more since she didn't liked him like those Rabid Crowd of Yanderes called Fangirl. He hates sweet because of the childhood trauma that was private so she couldn't say what it was and was obsessed in tomatoes. Through he was somewhat normal around her, he was still cold and like Kakashi he denied her training. Again she knew that Sasuke was only worried about her, but his blunt words hurt like a hot knives.

_"Hn. You are annoying Sakura. You are getting in the way. Let us train. Otherwise how are we supposed to protect you"_

Like Kakashi Sasuke too went psycho when it comes to protect her. No way was he going to let anything happen to a only female that doesn't eyes him like a piece of a steak. His mom didn't count. Also Sakura was theirs.

Last was Naruto Namikaze reincarnation of Asura Otsutsuki youngest son of Hagoromo Otsutsuki and also creator of Senju Clan. His parents were Arashi Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and he was grandson of a Tsunade Senju The Slug Sanin, who was Arashi's mother. Naruto was Jinchuriki of a Nine Tailed Fox Kurama, who was labeled as bloodthirsty merciless demon, that knew nothing but destroying the villages and killing the people, but in reality was cutest fuzzball in the world who loved Sakura's homemade dango and throwing the tantrums like a 2 years old when he didn't get his dayly dose of it -Don't ask how she knew him he just appeared in Sakura's mind the night she saw Naruto for the first time and for some reason he called her 'Hime'-. Anyways back to Naruto he was no better than Sasuke, but he wasn't only arrogant he was also racist towards non-ninja's and civilian born. He was also pretty narcist, hot tempered and hated it whenever someone praised him because he was only _Hokage' Son_. He also had similar position as other males of her team, but his reasoning was more racist than caring.

 _"_ _stay back Sakura-chan, even throught you are smarter and stronger than normal civilian born you still are civilian and its my duty to protect the civilians"_

One time during past six months he almost unleashed Kurama when one of Sakura's fanboys wanted to give her the chocolates for The Valentines day -not that she knew about it anyways-. Honestly, Sometimes Sakura had great urge to strangle him to death, but she couldn't do that and only satisfied herself with mental image of herself strangling the Chibi Naruto with his soul flying from his mouth, tongue stuck out and X's instead of eyes. That always left Kurama roaring with laughter, that left her with the stinging heachaches, she swears and some her precious cherry blossom trees in her mind space were to suffer from his uncontrollable laughter. She always wondered why he wouldn't leave her alone but...

_"meadow with Cherry Blossoms scent and cool spring breath is better than that smelly sever."_

Yup and that's how she got stuck with crazy furr ball in her mind, until Naruto broke the seal while fighting with Haku and Kurama had to lend him some of his chackra, before returning to his seal to rest for a some time.

Suddenly Sakura fely something to sting bacn of her right hand like someone was carving something on it with a hot knife.

"i-itai..."Sakura closed one of her eyes and whispered so no one could hear it. She looked down to see some kind of a red tattoo on it that wasn't there bafore.

It was four rings with little tomoes on them, with little bigger one in the centre and eight wavy triangle-things on the edges of the biggest circle, that looked like a sun. Four of them were big and other four was smaller than others. It was giving off of some strange aura that was somehow similar, but she couldn't place her mind on it. 

It was crymson red and no matter how hard she tried to rub it off it didn't come off.

She looked around to see that they were already halfway to the Konoha and sulked silently. She had spaced out again. Something she needed to work on.

She than heard Kakashi's calm voice to call out for her -throught she could hear some worry in it-.

"Sakura-chan why did you stop, are you feeling ok? Or tired? Do you want me to carry you?"

Sakura sweatdropped at her normally uncaring Sensei's mother hen attitude before sighing and placing white glove on her hand to hide the red mark. Intending to look at it more later.

"nothing I just spaced out. No need to worry about it sensei"

Kakashi nodded and Sakura wondered if she had imagined sighs that suspiciously sounded of relief from her teammates that were walking in the front.

"ok, then. Don't fall back I don't want anything to happen to you"

Kakashi was just step away from getting into his Mama Bear mode and she didn't knew what to think about the dark edge in his voice, but Sakura just smiled _innocently_ at him and speed up to walk besides him so that he wouldn't go cuckoo _again_ and carry her all the way to the konoha in a princess style.

Throught it wasn't that bad idea.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for the reading.
> 
> Please visit my account on the Wattpad, it have same username as my AO3 account and there is more published chapters of this story along with the additional pictures.

"... And so I got you three the passes for the Chunin Exams, but if you enter it or not is up to you :3" Kakashi said as he smiled at them with flowers suns and birds flying behind him, making his students sweatdrop.

He handed them the passes and Sakura frowned. She already had experienced more than she wanted to.

"COOL. I'M GOING TO BE STEP CLOSED TO BECOMING THE HOKAGE" screamed Naruto, while Sasuke smirked.

"Hn. This is going to be a piece of a cake"

Unlike her teammates she wasn't thrilled so with a tired sigh she give back her pass to curious Kakashi.

"im not going to participate it, I've already experienced anough and I don't thing I'm ready to take another step. I've heard that Chunin Exams are dangerous and I would like to stay alive and in one piece thank you very much"

Kakashi smiled at her kindly, glad that his teams only Cutie little female student was out of the dangers way.

Boys turned to her.

"eeh Sakura-chan what did you mean. Don't tell me you are scared. Through it could be natural since you are civilian born -"

Sasuke could fell irritated oura out of Sakura and knew that she was about to snap, so he tried to stop Naruto's rambling since it was starting to annoy him too.

"shut up dobe"

But his words weren't heard.

"-and civilians are supposed to be weak. That's what we Shinobi are for and-"

Snap

"Naruto, you narcistic bastard"

Sakura growled out and jumped towards the narcistic racist and he squealed, before running away.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"serves you right dobe. You are dead, she may not be strong physically, but you better pray that Konoha have skilled anough medic to get her poisons out of you"

He muttered and shivered at the memory when Sakura snapped with his 'Hn's' and poisoned him with her Ghost Tongue Poison that made him talk everything he had in mind for the whole week. His father was very amused about it and couldn't wipe a smirk off of his face, Itachi couldn't stay besides him without snickering in every minute and Shisui was roaring with laughter, while his mother Mikoto had immediately rushed to Sakura's house demanding that she married to one of her sons or clans men. No one could get more than few sentences out of Uchiha and even those were short ones, so Sakura had practically done impossible thing and she only got out of Mikoto's clutches by giving her some of her Ghost Tongue Poison, but Mikoto still hadn't stopped trying to get her to marry one of the Uchiha's.

Sasuke shook his head and speed up to caught up to his teammates and try to stop pinkete before she poisoned narcistic dimwit to the death.

They run almost half an hour around the village before they stopped to caugh up their breath and then when Sakura was about to stuck Naruto with her poisoned senbon they heard high pitched voice to scheer.

"LET GO OF ME, LET ME GO!!!"

Naruto's eyes widened and they all run to the crossroad where they saw Konoha maru being held up in the air with back of his shirt, by black clan Shinobi from Suna and there was blonde girl besides him.

_'Subaku No Kankuro First Son Of Kazekage, Second Eldest'_

_'Subaku No Temari Daughter of Kazekage, Eldest'_

From the just one glance Sakura already knew who they were.

"hey let him go" ragged Naruto and Sakura had to hold him back before he could pounce at them.

"Naruto-nini! Sakura-née! " Konohamaru looked at Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"great more brats came" black clad Suna shinobi said.

"let him go Kankuro we just got there, don't need to get into a troubles immediately. What if _he_ finds out" said blonde haired girl with giant fan on her back. Her voice was somewhat laced with worry and fear.

"shut up Temari, he isn't here, so while I have time I'm going to teach this brat the lesson" black clad boy said and reached for his back, where something wrapped up in bandages were strapped.

"you are going to use _it_ " Temari sounded surprised, but before Kankuro could do something rock hit his hand and made him drop Konohamaru, who wasted no time to scramble behind Sakura.

"WHO DID THAT?!" Kankuro screamed and Sasuke jimped down from the tree besides them.

"Hn. What does Suna Shinobi are doing here?" he glared and Sakura frowned.

"they probably are here for the Chunin Exams" she said softly and Kankuro tsk-ed.

"lookes a like Pinkie knows some thing or two" he smirked when Sakura glared at him.

"watch it _Kitt_ y" she smiled sweetly when he glared at him like lightning stuck him.

"why you-"

"and I suggest you to stop this before you get into a trouble" she innocently and Kankuro sneered.

"oh yeah Pinkie? Like what kind of trouble can we get for beating up the group of brats"

"Well... " Sakura put her finger. On her chin in a thinking position and blinked _innocently_ "you could get disqualified for hurting the _Third Hokage' grandson_ , getting village ties cut for threatening the _Uchiha Clans Heads Second_ _son_ and could start war between the villages for offending the current _Fourth Hokage's son_ " she pressed certain words and smiled _innocentl_ y when she saw cold sweat to roll dow from _Kitty's_ forehead.

"W-Well... "

Suddenly cold and malicious voice said lowly from the tree.

"thats anough, Kankuro. You are embarrassing our village"

They all looked up to see redhead with black lines around his eyes, love kanji on the forehead and ground on his back.

Sakura immediately felt her heart to skip a beat, but not in the ' _I just found love of my life_ ' no, it happened in ' _oh gods his aura is so suffocating and dark that I fell like I will die from just one wrong move_ '.

"G-Gaara" Kankuro squealed and it would be funny if not for Gaara glaring at him bloodthirsty.

"shut up or I will kill you"

He jumped down and Sakura flinched. Knowing well that he would just do that.

' _Subaku no Gaara jinchuriki of one tailed beast Shukaku_ _, Second Son Of Kazekage, Youngest_ '

' _heh,_ _Shu_ _kaku I haven't seen him for_ _ages_ ' Kurama grumbled in her head and he didn't seemed very pleased.

Sakura felt herself freezing when Gaara looked over them and his gaze stopped on her form.

"I apologise for my idiotic brother's behaviour I hope that there isn't any problem with that" he said coldly and Sakura laughed nervously.

"oh please don't worry, he didn't knew after all and I might have overreacted a bit"

Gaara nodded and started to walk away, but Sasuke started to talk.

"wait!" he said "what's you name?"

Blondie blushed and Sakura internally rolled her eyes.

"me?" Temari pointed towards herself, but Sasuke shook his head.

"not you, redhead"

Gaara looked him cold heartedly.

"Subaku No Gaara. And you"

"Uchiha Sasuke" Gaara nodded and looked at Sakura, who gulped and plastered fake sweet smile on face. Not wanting to show how scared she was.

"Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you"

She said cheerfully, Gaara nodded and said.

"likewise"

Causing her siblings to drop their Jaws before he glared at them, before starting to walk away.

"Hey what about me? Don't you want to know who i am?"

Gaara looked him up and down.

"no need"

"HEY!!!"

Gaara just ignored him and looked at Sakura, causing her teammates overprotective side to come out and step closer to her, but Gaara just ignored them again.

"see you at Exams."

Sakura shook her head apologisely(?).

"I will not be participating"

She said and Gaara frowned for a minute before walking away with his team/siblings.

"shame"

.

Sun had long ago settled down and Sakura opened door of apartment that she got after getting graduated out of Academy and honestly she was glad she did because she didn't knew how long would she been able to bear with her mother's rants about how she should have learned how to be a _proper_ _young lady_ and _good housewife_ and get married on some of richest business man's to coninue their merchanting line.

Honestly it was only reason she decided to become a ninja.

When she was 5 her parents had arranged a marriage with one of their partner's son, who was nothing but pig and also 10 years older than her, but sadly her parents were seeing nothing but money at that time (and now too).

Marriage was supposed to happen when she would became 16, but since she was now promoted genin she was already admitted as an adult both in Shinobi and Civilian world and even if she decided to stop her carer as ninja nothing would change and marriage would still be valid.

Thus arranged marriage between her parents and piggy's father was canceled after a day she passed her survival training with Kakashi and like some of other willing genins she too was given apartment for her own to live in independently.

Sakura giggled as she remembered furious faces of her parents when they saw her clones to take her belongings away from their home and to her apartment and-

"what's so funny Kitty?"

All-to-familiar voice startled Sakura out of her thoughts, causing her to slip on her fluffy white rug on her bedroom and start fall towards they floor.

"GAAHHHH"

Sakura waited for impact, but toned hands caught her 4'8 figure and her face was immediately squished to silver ANBU armor.

Sakura bece red with anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AT THIS TIME UCHIHA?!" She screamed "AND PUT ME DOWN!!!"

Shisui just grinned mischievous at her  
But soon turned sheepish as he saw her angry red face.

"sorry, sorry" he muttered and sat her down on her feet while he jumped on her bed like he owned it, making Sakura fume further.

"I repeat it Uchiha. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?!" she gritted her teeth and Shisui put his hands up in mock surrender.

"hey, hey. Can't your future hubby wisit his wifeu-AKH"

He only had anough time to jerk his head to the side to avoid being hit in the forehead by silver poison dipped senbon needle.

Sakura looked at him with irritated expression and tik mark on forehead. Four silver senbon needle glinted manacingly in her hand and Shisui throught that she looked rather adorable.

"Spill. It. Out"

"OK, OK. So I returned early from the mission that was prettyhard, but don't worry Kitty your future hubby-"

Dodge

"-was able to do it without any hardness and with my awesomness-"

Dodge

"-I saved this pretty princess, bout don't worry she wasn't as pretty as you-"

Dodge Dodge Dodge

" -hey don't be jealous, I said that she wasn't as pretty as you-"

Dodge Dodge Dodge Dodge Dodge

" -and then her grandma, who was crazy bat hag-"

Dodge

" -give me this book that as a thanks, plus reward, but it didn't interested me, but than I remember that you liked this sort of things and throught 'hey, why don't i give this to my beautiful future wife?'-"

DODGE DODGE DODGE DODGE DODGE

" -AND so here it is"

Finally he stopped his talking and took out rather big tome that was wrapped in a brown protecting paper and give it to Sakura.

"anyways I have to go now to report Hokage-sama" Shisui said and was about to jump out of her window when he sent flying kiss towards her, only for Sakura to step aside to 'dodge' it, making Shisui pout.

"hope you fall and break your neck on the way" Sakura said dryly and Shisui grinned at her.

"love you too Kitten"

Finally he left and Sakura looked down at the book he give her. It was about size of her torso and heavy.

Finally her bookworm side came out and she eagerly ripped the wrapping off and stopped to stare at the cover with wide eyes.

There was very beautiful golden carved delicately on the cover with elegant golden words printed on top of it.

**"Holly Grail War"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story.  
> Im sorry for any grammar mistake.

"you want to take vacation?"

"yes Hokage-sama"

Minato stared at Sakura with wide eyes. She had come in his office exactly one hour after the Chunin Exams had started and asked for two months vacation.

"but why?" Minato couldn't help but ask as he had come to love young pinkete like his own daughter that he didn't had and was concerned at the sudden request.

Sakura sighed and put up the tired face that had gotten blonde Hokage's attention. She smirked inwardly.

_Gotcha_

"Well you see Hokage-sama-"

"Sakura-chan, please call me Minato or Arashi as you please"

"as you wish Arashi-sama. Well as I was saying, on our last mission it was quite experience that left me little shaken and I was hoping that I could get some time off so that i could rest my mind and get over it, but since it's normal to ninja's, even newbies to experience things like this and -snif- I may be overacting and also Hokage-sama looks like very busy, I will -sniff- go now and don't bother you further-"

" YES YOU CAN HAVE THE VACATION"

Sakura hadn't even finished her sentence when Minato had interfered her with his yell.

"-sniff- R-really?" Sakura looked up to him and Minato felt something to stirl in his heart, struggling to switch on his **D** **oting Father mode on**.

"really"

It probably was her eyes as she looked up to him with a near _innocent_ puppy eyes that got her owners approval.

Minato couldn't stand looking at her like that and wanted nothing, but to glompe her to death, but then he would have WHOLE Uchiha clan, her teammates and some of other major clans in Konoha on his ass and he diffinitelly _didn't_ wanted that.

ANBU hidden in the shadows wanted nothing, but to fell over the anime style and bang their weads against the wall. It was clear that girl had used her cuteness to get what she wanted and they somehow respected her for it.

They could see why Uchiha liked her and somehow envied her.

_We work so hard and barely get one day rest and she got to get two WHOLE months as the VACANTION... Kami-sama is so unfair..._

They all cried with the hidden chibi tears as obvious duo continued their conversation.

"thanks you Arashi-sama!"

Sakura beamed up at the man who smiled down at her. He was twitching in his seat to restrain himself from jumping out and pamper her to death.

"you are welcome Sakura-chan"

He grinned and Sakura smiled up to him again.

"ok then. I will be going now and thanks you again!"

"have a good vacation dear"

TIME SKIP

OK so this is what really happened.

When Sakura read that book that Shisui had given her she got really surprised when she got to the part that explained her new mark on the hand it's history.

Someone had decided to prank her hard and she decided to humor them for her own amusement.

So she started to prepare for the 'Summoning Ritual' that could summon the servants.

First she needed to get the artifact and for that she needed to take vacation.

_Check_

Now she needed to find some old place that had high possibilities to have artifacts and thanks to the old family book she knew exactly where she needed to go.

_Check_

Next comes packing.

Finding the artifact and 'summoning' the Heroic Spirit would take two weeks max so she had month and half with her.

With that in mind she packed some light clothes and swim suit to visit the Suna Beaches.

_Check_

Money

_Check_

Holy Grai War Book

_Check_

Mercury -Hg- for summoning (don't ask her she just had scroll full of that AND she REFUSED to use the _Blood_ ).

_Check_

Snacks for the road

_Check_

Getting to gates

_Check_

_Grin_

This was going to be a fun.

TIME SKIP

"damn it"

Frantic footsteps ran through the dense forest as Sakura proceed to run away from the crazy giant tigers.

She cursed that damned old man silently in her heart as she panted.

She asked him the shortest way to the Shikon Shrine and the bastard had mislead her and now she was just _this_ close to being dinner of the damned spiritual Beasts.

As she had decided to Humor the prankster she throught that she might get real artifact as well.

The Shikon Shire was place where legendary miko was buried about 4 hundred years ago and there obviously would be several things that belonged to her.

She wasn't certain if she would be Saber or Archer or Caster as she had been one of the best in arts of Swords, Archery and she was pretty sure that making Protective Seals, Briers and Prayers would count anough for a caster.

"if I even survive thus I will broil that old geezer. Slowly. Painfully"

As she was muttering she was unconsciously letting out dark aura that scared the poor tigers, but they were damn to proud to let tiny, pink haired, human, pixie, girl to get better on them.

As if hearing their throughts Sakura abruptly stopped with an murderous aura around her and cracked her knuckles.

Four tigers that were chasing her were now clutching each other while trying to sink into the giant tree that blocked their path of escape.

**"what was that bitches~?"**

_"m-meow"_

TIME SKIP

After she was done with the foolish tigers Sakura harruphed and stomped her way away from them childishly.

Sakura: you wanna get some too?!

Author: n-NO!

Sakura: good!

Sakura snickered at the Author's scared cat attitude and continued to walk forwards, where safest way was located.

Honestly if she didn't wanted to be scared then she mustn't write stuff like that.

Author: TT^TT

Anyways back to the story after a several hours when it was already midnight with half moon full she found what she was searching for.

Shikon Shrine had been builded in the cave where great Miko named Midoriko had fought hundreds of demons and sealed them along with her own soul as a protective barrier.

Even since then she had been considered as a hero to the people. Civilians and Shinobi alike.

Yes it was perfect spirit to summon.

Sakura paused and frowned at her own throughs.

Maybe she was getting little too excited about it.

It was all to Humor the prankster and to kill her boredom off, right?

Right?

It wasn't like she had any peculiar reason to desire the Holy Grail Power, if that was even true.

And also she didn't think that even if it was real there wouldn't be any consequences.

Nothing was free.

Especially such an powerful thing.

Even if it was only one wish it had very great potential and power.

Also she had no desire to have any connections with that war.

Many masters and the heroic servants died through the past wars.

Spirits were Ressurected as they were part of the throne of heroes and many other had became heroes their selves, but...

Much more had died because of their own greed, foolish desires and childish ambitions.

Sakura didn't believe that anything the book said was true about the Grail.

If anything if those things were true only reason Sakura would seek the Grail was to destroy it to stop this foolish never ending cycle of chaos and destruction.

As she was discltracted by her dark throughts Sakura didn't notice that she had walked into the shrine-cave until it was too late and earth had dissapeared from under her feet

Literally!

She didn't noticed that she was too far into the cave and when she had reached certain destination earth below her had collapsed causing her to scream her lungs out as she fell through the wide hole.

Sakura had been falling for a while and she was barely able to soften her fall with the chakra as she hit the hard surface.

She cursed whoever dug this hole.

WHAT WERE THEY THINKING DIGGING THIS FREAKING THING SO FAR BELOW?!

She was rolling for not even for a whole minute and when she finally stopped she hit her head on the stone and got knocked out.

Great. Just. Great.

What next?

Aliens invasion?

Chakra goddesses?

Crazy A+ mom's that got sealed away to the moon?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Damn, she just jinxed herself didn't she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes I have no Beta, but i try to edit them before updating the chapter.

Next time Sakura awoke it was already two days later in the midnight.

Moon's 3/4 was already full. Stomachs was grumbling. Waters were running. Her heart was throbbing and Sakura felt like she hadn't bather or showered in a whole two days.

Which she probably hadn't.

Sakura groaned as she forced herself to stand up.

With a pained grunt Sakura raised her glowing hand up and started to heal her head which hurt like an bitch.

Blood was already dry and scrabbled over the wound.

Sakura sighed blissfully as the pain disappeared and her eye sigh became clearer and clearer.

Instantly she was awestruck as she looked around the cave she was in.

Cave was _enormous_. Every part of it was covered in a blunt stone -no shit- and it was circular with the mesmerizing lake taking most of its space up.

Water was the most beautiful mix of blue, green and cyan glowed in the most breathtaking lake she had ever seen.

In the middle of the lake, lead to with the thin rocky path, was a little rocky Island with the biggest cherry blossom tree she had ever seen.

It was about 100 feet tall, with the brown thick branches and the luscious pink petals that seemed to glow in the moonlight that descended on it from the circular cut in the ceiling.

Dumbstruck, Sakura carefully made her way to the tree, using her chakra to move over the water where the stones didn't make the path.

As she moved to the island, it seemed that silver moonlight made the petals glow ethereally.

It was really beautiful and pleasant sight to behold.

The tree was very wide about 10 meter in diameter and it was deepest shade of the brown she had ever seen.

The tree gave out calming feeling. Very old, wise, protective and pleasant.

Just being near it made Sakura wish that she could never leave.

Two feet up from the ground where the wood meet ground, tree was hollowed.

Inside the hollow there was the white Jade box that, no matter the golden carvings and linings, glowed the same color as the moon.

Carefully not to damage the priceless artefacts Sakura took the delicate box out of the hollowed tree with the gentleness that she normally wouldn't show.

She felt her breath to hitch as she saw what they box stored inside.

Inside was the ivory white horns that strongly reminded Sakura of the bunny ears.

They were jeweled with the clear diamonds, amethysts and golden carvings and inside of it was the sparkling purple gaode that's beauty fully bled out into the crystal white color.

Sakura could clearly feel that it was very old. Just like the Cherry Blossom tree and she almost shivered at the feeling of a pure chakra pouring out of them.

Now she really dreaded taking that blasted book from Shisui and cursed herself for wanting to prove herself in front of her teammates.

After all Command Seal appeared only when the Master felt the strong desire that the Grail approved.

Sakura wanted to crawl into a hole and hide there for the rest of her life.

But she couldn't stop now. She came so far so she might even continue this and summon the Servant.

Who knew. She might even get lucky and get one who can take her away from this place and then she won't have to deal with the Shit back in Konoha.

Sakura looked up to the sky.

Three days. Three days was left before the fool moon came out and then she would summon the servant.

She just had enough time to heal, restore her energy and draw the summoning cycle.

**TIME SKIP**

Sakura sighed as she prepared the materials for the ritual.

Afterwards of her discovery at the Sakura Tree, Sakura went to explore deeper and much to her delight she found the natural hot springs that seemed to be heaven to her.

Not loosing any time, she had stripped off of her grimy clothes and jumped in.The water was frigging HOT and it didn't help that her body was freezing.

Immediately her body had started to sting annoyingly and she had sent chakra in her system.

Pain had faded away and Sakura washed herself before allowed herself to relax and soak for a while.

Sakura put her hair up in a simple ponytail and dressed in her kimono. Honestly she had no idea why she was dressing up, especially in kimono, but her Sixth Sense was tingling and she long ago had learned to trust it.

Kimono was white off shoulder with black underlayer, blood red obi, black tight sleeves with golden tassels and white combat boots with black heels and golden zip ups.

Sakura looked up at the full moon and hesitated only at the slightest of moments before unsealing the scroll of Silver Water carefully so it wouldn't touch any of her skin and started to draw the pentagram.

He carefully put her gloves on and coated it with the sticky chakra before using the liquid silver to draw the summoning circle and placed the jade box in the middle.

Sakura took out five rainbow colored gems that were the Elemental Crystals, for sacrifice.

She coated her hand with chakra again and melted them.

_Fill..._

_Fill..._

_Fill..._

_Fill..._

_Fill..._

_Repeat for five times..._

_But destroy each when filled..._

_A base of silver and steel..._

_A foundation of stones and Archduke of Contracts..._

_And my ancestor, my great master, Schseinorg..._

_A wall to block the falling wind..._

_A gate of all four directions close..._

_From the Crown, come forth and follow the forked road to the Kingdom..._

_I hereby propose!_

  
Her eyes snapped open. Sakura didn't knew when she closed them, but the moment she opened them she saw that the Summoning Circle was glowing with the pale blue color.

Color drained from her face as the wind started to pick up its pace around her.

_Heed my words!_

_My will creates your body_

_And your sword creates my destiny_

_If you heed the Grail's call_

_And obey my will and reason_

_Then answer my summoning!_

  
She raised her marked hand that was glowing the bright red and used her left hand to keep it up suspended in air. Both of her Mana and Chakra clashed dangerously with each other. Her energy was draining and her voice was raising.

_Thou, who art trapped in a cage of madness_

_And I_

_The summoner, who holds thy chains!_

  
Sakura was shouting now. Blood slipped through her mouth and past her lips. Her hair whipped around her face and the strength of the wind was strong enough to shake the ancient tree in front of her. Cherry Blossom Petals flew around her in the majestic hurricane.

_Seventh heaven clad_

_And the great words of power_

_Come forth from the circle of bindings_

_**Guardian of Scales!** _

The blinding light burned her eyes and the wind stilled down like it was never here

The moon glowed unnaturally and it _pulsed_ with life.

The seals that were placed upon it a long time ago we're breaking at once, causing the certain Sage to frown, but then smile like centuries of burden had been lifted from his shoulders.  
 **(A/N lol I almost wrote the 'Certain Grandpa' 😂)**

It pulsed again and released the echoing Pure Energy that caused everyone to shudder momentary.

Sakura fell down on her knees, out of breath panting, her right hand hanging at her side uselessly as it burned from the overused energy, but it didn't mattered.

She didn't believed that she did it. 

Moreover she couldn't pull her eyes off from the being In front of her.

Slight wind passed between them, blowing away the kicked up dust.

Moon had changed it face completely. Seemingly drowned into the blames of red and black, with the patterns that made think of something akin to cross between Sharingan and Rinnegan.

Sakura felt her eyes to widen in awe and held in barely suppressed shiver.

"who?"

She didn't expected this 

Ash white hair fluttered along with the long robes that hovered above the ground, shying to touch them.

Piercing pearl colored eyes of the divine creature stared at her as the bloody third eye stared through her soul and blood red lips parted slightly as melodious yet slightly dangerous voice broke her out of her stupor.

"my name is the Outsutsuki Kaguya. Ruler. Tell me girl, I will ask you once" said the cold voice "are you my master?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thanks you for reading.

Sakura tightened her cloak around her and cursed under her breath about the harsh weather's of the Land of Iron.

For the three solid days she had been traveling nonstop from the borders of Grass through the Waterfall and had finally crossed the Iron borders.

Kaguya was besides her hidden in her Dimensional space she could use to not to overwhelm everyone with her solid pure Chakra, thought she wasn't that happy to do so, but she had no choice. Sakura had used one of the Command Seals when she almost revived the God's Tree, but thankfully Sakura stopped her and stopped the dissaster before it actually happened.

After Kaguya calmed down Sakura got to know with her and she was actually very nose person. She only held to much love for the land they lived on and it sometimes blinded her judgement, but they were slowly working on that.

Otherwise everything was going smoothly, Kaguya actually acted like a mother hen when it came about Sakura, like a mother Sakura always had dreamed off, Kaguya was delighted about that and Sakura in return had even started to call her an endearment in form 'Mama Ya'.

Week after that she set to visit her uncle, Akinori Azai, older half-brother of Kizashi.

Akinori-oji-sama lived in a Iron Land. Well, to say that he lived there was an underestimated fact of a century.

Akinori-oji-sama _ruled_ the Land Of Iron.

Sakura remembered one -and only- time Kizashi took her and Mebuki to visit him.

It was seven years ago and it was his 30th birthday celebration. Sakura spent about week there, at that time she didn't understood who he was to Kizashi and why everyone always whispered and looked at them strangely, but Sakura has always been sharp minded person.

From the pieces of whispers and silent talks Sakura realised that he was Kizashi was the past Daimyo's illegimate son that decided that he wanted nothing to do with his family and then later had taken on the name of his wife. Haruno.

First time Sakura saw her Oji-sama she was awed.

He had a pale skin, cold ice blue eyes and long pink hair. Like her own.

Akinori had the aura of knowledge and power around him, he held himself like a real leader and most importantly he didn't looked at Sakura like she was the disappointment, like she should have never been born and unlike her parents he didn't took her like some kind of a bargain object.

To be brought for the highest price and then used as a breeding machine.

No, he looked at her with a curiousness that he tried to hide behind his guarded eyes, like he was trying to solve the world's mystery, like he had never seen a child before.

When the party started had placed her in his lap and held her thought it as other Daimyos', nobles and their heirs gave him their respect.

For the whole seven days and night, she stayed there, he never let her down from his arms.

He choose the clothes she would wear and fed her himself, he read the books for her and often asked her opinion.

He approved her decision to become the Shinobi even thought she didn't tell him the real reason, but he didn't pried to it and didn't invaded her privacy.

Thought those days he taught her how to use the Katana blade, saying that if she ever decided to change her mind and quit being the ninja, she would always be welcome to his lands.

They never talked much, but words weren't needed. Their familial bond was strong enough for them to understand each other without talking.

Her parents weren't that pleased at the attention he was giving her, but they had no say to what he was doing, through they never visited him ever again and she suspected that they deliberately did it.

It didn't mattered anyways, on the seventh day, day they departed from the Land of Iron he had given her the silver pendant with Azai clan's crest that would give her any access she wanted within the Land of Irons and also give her free pass thought the other lands borders.

Sakura had never used it before, but was going to now.

She had finally reached the castle her Oji-sama lived in and took out the Azai Pendant that dangled from the silver chain. Making the tinkling sound.

**(please either Google the Azai Clan Symbol or visit my Wattpad Account to see the pictures)**

She pulled her furred hood back and let her pink ankle length -thanks to Kaguya- hair to flutter with the wind and spoke as the guards recognised her from the seven years back.

"tell Oji-sama that Sakura came to see him"

It was short and didn't give any reasons to why she came, but they didn't pried.

She, after all, was in the possession of the Heir Seal, only second to the Daimyo and had the Azai Clans' symbolic hair color, they wouldn't dare to question her.

She was immediately led to the traditional room that overlooked the inner Palace garden where snow didn't reached and some of the maids took her cloak and gave her warm shawl blanket while others led her to the low table that was assorted with the numerous sweets, including the three colored dango and hot green tea.

Sakura sat with the perfect seiza and smiled behind the tea cup as she inhaled the fragrance, even after all those years they still remembered what she liked.

She didn't had to wait for too long because just as she finished her cup of tea and dango's second stick guard outside the doors announced arrival of her Uncle.

Doors slides open and Sakura got up without hitch and bowed lowly.

"Sakura greets Uncle"

She said softly and heard Akinori to give a soft 'Hn' before the doors slammed shut again.

Sakura felt him to place a hand on her shoulder and looked up at him. As usual he was dressed in his official robes and had his emotionless expression, but she could trace softness in his eyes and small uplift on his lips.

He looked nothing near to his age.

**(Soo-Won as Akinori Azai my OC)**

They stared each other for a while before Akinori softly brought her in a hug and sighed.

"long time not see, Uncle missed you so much"

Sakura beamed brightly and hugged him tightly.

"Sakura missed the Oji-sama too!"

Akinori give a faint smile that looked absolutely breathtaking on his usually cold face and swept Sakura off from her feet, causing her to yelp and fluster.

"Oji-sama! I'm not six years old anymore!"

She almost whined childishly and it made her more embarrassed, much to her uncle's amusement.

Akinori smirked.

"nonsense"

He said as he gracefully sat down to the table with Sakura on his lap.

Sakura huffed and puffed her pink cheeks out, but still leaned to her Uncle's touch as he wrapped the blanked tighter around her.

"where have you been?"

He asked silently as Sakura snuggled to his warmth.

"Kizashi and Mebuki always refused when I asked to be brought to the Oji-sama"

Sakura quietly and Akinori frowned. It deepened when he saw that the tea had become lukewarm.

"replace the tea"

He called out coldly to the maids outside. Like usual he never showed his warmth to anyone, but Sakura and it make her feel little special.

As the maid left the room Akinori started to brush his hand thought Sakura's long hair, raising an eyebrow at the length of it and asked.

"Kizashi? Mabuki?"

Sakura flinched. Of course he had catches on her lack of use for her parents honorifics.

She looked up to her Uncle. Dam finally broke as the years worth bottled up emotions finally burst to the surface, causing Akinori to widen his eyes a little in panic and anger.

"Uncle..."

**TIME SKIP**

Akinori was angry, no Akinori was furious.

He gritted his teeth as he hugged his dear niece possessively to him. Rubbing her back as her silent cry shook her in his hands.

Those ungrateful mongrels had tried to sell _his_ niece, one that he treated as a daughter.

Just as he thought that Kizashi wouldn't fall lower than he was...

Akinori stopped his flow of thoughts in order to control his bloodlust, so that Sakura wouldn't feel it.

He scowled, Kizashi didn't deserve to call her his daughter.

Possessive side in him curled up in pleasure as he recalled Sakura's words.

_"-I'm no longer Haruno... I disowned their name... I hold no ties with them other than the blood now... -"_

It was not hidden fact that Akinori hated his half brother.

He hated him for how much he resembled their father, Reo.

He hated him for being the proof of the Reo's disloyal towards his mother.

He hated him for disgracing their grandfather's name.

He hated him for rejecting his own family.

_He hated him for what he did to Sakura._

Akinori looked down at Sakura and saw that she had fallen asleep. Dried tear paths visible on her flushed face and she was frowning in her sleep.

His face softened and he caressed spot between her eyebrows and smiling when Sakura stopped frowning and snuggled deeper to him, while sighing happily.

Her face much relaxed than before.

Akinori shifted Sakura in his arms so she was comfortable and gracefully stood up without moving her.

Walking out of the room he didn't even acknowledged the servants that stood outside the room with the tea tray. She hadn't dared to disturb them when she heard their princess to cry. Tea gone cold.

Guards and other main following behind him as he carried Sakura through the halls of his palace.

His Right Hand walked up to him and said quietly. Knowing that it would upset his lord if his niece woke up now.

"My Lord, should I tell servants to prepare the guest room or-"

He immediately closed his mouth when Akinori glared at him icily.

"she will stay with me" he hissed softly, there was a unhidden possessiveness in his voice as he tightened his hold on Sakura and tensing up as she shifted a little, but relaxing when she only muzzled in crook of his neck.

"as you wish My Lord"

His Right Hand bowed lowly and didn't said anything else.

As they reached his resting chambers he himself wiped Sakura's face with a warm towel and let the maids change her clothes while he changed his own in the bathroom, before he brushed and braided her long hair.

He made sure that she was tucked in comfortably before laying down besides her and curling protective hand around her shoulder.

Akinori looked at her peaceful face as she snuggled to his shoulder and swore then and there.

He would protect Sakura and treat her as his own daughter.

He would never let the Haruno's near her ever again.

He would be damned if he saw another tear on Sakura's face that was caused by them or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave Kudos and Comments.
> 
> Meet the Akinori Azai. He's my OC and probably the best uncle ever. I hope that you like the relationship between Sakura and Akinori.
> 
> It's bit intimate and possessive, but it's purely familial and Father-Daughter one so please don't get any wrong ideas 😊😊❤️.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for reading. Hope you like it.

When Sakura woke up it was well into the afternoon, but due to the constant snowing sun was only rising.

Her first thought as she snuggled her pillow was that it was very comfortable and _very_ warm. It took her half minute to realise that it _wasn't_ the exactly an pillow as it let out the soft chuckle that sent the rumbling vibrations underneath her.

Immediately she snapped her eyes open and almost shrieked when she saw her Uncle's amused expression.

"Oji-sama?"

She asked groggily and Akinori answered dryly.

"sleep well?"

Then it hit her like one of Kaguya's Ash Bones.

Oji-sama was her her pillow. The pillow was her Oji-sama. Oji-sama was letting her to use him as her pillow.

Sakura almost passed out from the embarrassment as she groaned and pulled the blanket over her head.

"...sorry..."

Akinori smiled and pried the blankets from her hands, smirking at her red face.

"no need to apologise"

He said as he pulled her in his arms like she weighted nothing, smirk widening at her startled squeak and took her to the bathroom where he proceed to brush her teeth.

Sakura felt like she was going to explode from the embarrassment.

"Oji-sama! I can do these things myself!"

Akinori just rolled his and adjusted her so he had her clinging to him like an koala, her braid dangling down to the floor.

"nonsense. Now open up"

He ordered and pulled the toothbrush up to her lips. Sakura puffed her flushed checks for a while before begrudgingly opening her mouth to let her Uncle gently brush her teeth.

It felt nice.She supposed.

No one treated her so nice.

Well Uchiha did, but their fights for her attention was annoying and she more often than not tried to keep herself away from the. Oh, and now Kaguya did too. Thought, it might be because of their Master Servant relationship and the fact that the Woman was Bat Shit Crazy about having the daughter, but oh well.

All in all it felt good to be spoiled.

But, not by her Oji-sama, it was embarrassing.

While she took the sip of the warm water from the cup her Uncle gave her she wondered if this was what having the loving father felt.

She flushed at the thought as she spat the water out if the faucet and waited for Akinori to wash his own teeth.

She also wondered, just how the hell did he managed to do this all by only _one_ hand. She wasn't that light weight at all.

A/N: she's almost as light as baby foal.

Finally they left bathroom and re-entered Akinori's bedroom.

There were some Maids in the room, already having done the bed and laying out the beautiful Kimono that probably costed more than Sakura's whole six months payment combined.

Yeah, not many people knew, but Akinori was Spender with the capital 'S'. Give him a opportunity and he could waste all the Money he had.

He could make even the most proficient Gambler cry with the rivers of tears without even trying and the fun fact?

His money never got any less even thought it was constantly wasted.

Akinori sat her down on the bed and let the maids to doll her up as he got dressed himself in his usual clothes.

Sakura's hair like before was left to him as he took his niece again and placed her in front of the desk with the mirror, hairbrushes and other necessaries.

Sakura sighed as Akinori undoes her braided hair and started to gently brush through it.

Akinori slipped his hand through the silky strands and took a moment to properly look at them.

Sakura's hair was thick, rich and silky with the unnatural length and held ethereal glow in it.

He raised an eyebrow and turned to look niece's eyes, who was almost asleep again, in the mirror.

"I didn't knew that the Villages allowed their Kunoichi to keep the hair this long. Especially the fresh ones"

Not that he was complaining. Their Pink hair always had been the pride of the Azai Women _and_ Men and he felt his pride to ruffle up a little.

Thought, he also felt a need to eviscerate whoever touched his precious Niece, Hair or not.

So immersed in his inner line of thinking, he **almost** didn't notice when he almost severed whole bunch of Sakura's hair and let out inner sigh of relief as when he stopped himself just in time.

Thanksfully Sakura didn't notice anything.

Sakura sighed and he could feel the annoyance in it.

"they don't. Until a week ago it was only down to my middle back, but Mama Ya decided that it was a - sorry for my language Oji-sama - Bullshit and regrew my hair before I could protest it"

"Mama Ya?"

There was a pause and Sakura then silently cursed under her breath.

"Sakura?"

Akinori asked somewhat worried and Sakura let out the smile that was more of a grimace.

"Outsutsuki Kaguya-Hime"

Akinori stiffened for the passing second before demanding.

"explain"

And she did.

She told him everything from the day she got that strange Mark on her hand to when Shisui got her that damned book to the day she summoned Kaguya and eventually when she decided to come to him.

As she was telling him her tale Akinori had taken her in his arms - Again much to her embarrassment and endearment- and proceed to unhurriedly walk towards his office where he sat down on the armchair in from of the burning fireplace with Sakura in his lap.

"-and then I decided to come to you to ask for assistance. God's, Oji-sama you should have been there. I almost passed out right there and then. She lets out so much pure energy that she had to either constantly be in her spiritual form or hide away in one of her dimensional alternatives. I don't know what to do. We almost got caught by the Rogue Ninjas, if it wasn't for Kaguya's Portals. It's like she's some kind of a Radioactive object, even by being with her for a while I already have been marked with her Chakra. It was only because of Kushina-sama's concealing seals that I managed to get here undetected and I had to use all _**ten**_ of them!"

Akinori frowned, clearly trying to proceed the information that his niece dropped on him.

"that's... A lot to proceed..." he started and it was the first time she had seem him so troubled, Sakura simply _**hated**_ it "you are saying that you summoned the Chakra Primordial via some strange ritual connected to the _Magi_ c and- wait! You said that you injured yourself!?"

Sakura couldn't stop herself from flinching as Akinori turned his murderous eyes on her, enraged by the mere words of her being hurt.

"it's nothing really, Mama Ya healed it almost immediately and helped to regulate my energy. Something about Chakra and Mana not being compatible to each other or something"

She said hurriedly and showed him her pale, spotless hand that now only bore the Command Seal, before he decided that he needed to kill someone.

Sweatdropping, she remembered the third day if her 5 year old self being here.

If she remembered correctly Akinori almost started the international war with the Earth country when she accidentally tripped and scraped her knee while playing with the Earth Daimyo's Grandson.

Nope, she didn't want that day repeating.

Thanks God's that she kept that little part of her throwing up the blood to herself.

Who knows what he would do then.

Probably find that golden cup or whatever it was, chew it raw, mold it into a foot ball and then toss it into the Fire Country's Vulcano and then kill Shisui for giving her that book.

Hmm... it didn't sound so bad...

Akinori only stopped worrying when he checked her arm himself, had his personal doctor double checking it and then triple checking just to be sure.

And then he calmed down enough to cuddle Sakura more.

"can you call her?"

He asked and Sakura tilted her head to the side.

Soft smile graced Akinori's face and he found himself to be patting her head lovingly as he repeated his question.

"can you call Kaguya-Hime? Don't worry the Palace had been long before placed under the seals so your friend won't be traced here. It should keep her presence concealed"

And Sakura nearly cried. She had felt soooo bad when she had to force Kaguya to hide away in her dimensions.

She felt like an horrible Master and lost no more time to nod vigorously and close her eyes to concentrate on the Telepathic bond she had with Kaguya, only to find out that She had been here already.

_'Mama Ya?'_

_'I've heard it already my child'_

Response was immediate and she felt his Oji-sama's hands to tense up protectively around her before it relaxed a _little_ as the unmistakable ripping sound of Yomotsu Hirasaka was heard before it even appeared and the Pale Lady stepped out of it.

She looked to be in her early twenties, was wearing white pristine kimono and had her third eye and horns hidden away on the request of Sakura.

Her unwavering pearlescent eyes meet Akinori's cold Jades and she smirked, dipping her head in acknowledgement as she sat down on the armchair opposite of them.

"Outsutsuki Kaguya. It's pleasure to meet you" 

"Oh trust me Akinori Azai, pleasure of meeting you is all _mine_. Our dear Sakura seems to treasure you a lot and "

Akinori's smirk was lethal as he leveled Kaguya with his sharp, calculating, ice cold blue eyes.

"and yet, hearing about you left me not so quite pleased"

"ah, what a " Kaguya returned his smirk.

And so the adult duo continued their Verbal Ping-Pong with Sakura blissfully ignoring them and unsuccessfully reaching for some Red Globes.

She still had no idea how her Oji-sama got them in this freezing neverland, but she didn't care, all she wanted was the damn grapes, but every time she tried to get off of Akinori's lap, he tugged her back again and again.

Like a damn two years old.

Sakura puffed her cheeks out like an angry chipmunk and was about to let her displeasure known when Akinori reached and put the single Red Globe in her mouth, followed by one another and another as she carefully chewed and swallowed it.

When the AHEM discussion Sakura has long had satisfied her craving for the grapes, Kaguya looked smug as ever and Akinori's eyebrow was twitch almost unnoticeably.

In the end he just sighed and snuggled his niece to his chest.

"Azai can never get a break huh?"

He asked to himself and Sakura looked up questioningly.

"what do you mean?"

She asked, but instead of answering Akinori turned Sakura over in his lap so that she was directly looking at him and asked with the upmost seriousity(?).

"Sakura. Have you ever felt that your surroundings are different than it should be, like you can see something that no one else can or know the things that you shouldn't?"

OK, now Sakura was greatly confused and creeped out.

Everything that her Oji-sama said hit the bullet and not for the first time she wondered if something was wrong with her.

"y-yeah?"

Akinori sighed.

"you know that Azai only married one of our own, but do you know _why_?"

Sakura fronted.

Oh, she knew. She knew that like Hyugas and sometimes Uchihas, Azai Clan was marrying only their own, but she never thought about it before, after all many clans did same and why would Azai be different?

" it's... To... Ahh, to keep the bloodline pure... Right?"

She asked and Akinori nodded, like always his face showed nothing, but his eyes held something. Something mysterious that seemed to Wight him down.

Sakura didn't liked that.

"yes and no. Yes because it _indeed_ keeps the bloodline pure, but No because there is some other things that no one else outside the Azai Clan knows, no one _should_ know about them, not even your father, especially not him"

Sakura blinked up to him with the wide eyes.

"but why?"

"Sakura every time the new generation of the Azai is born from the Main Branch they develop evolved cells in their body that later manifests as the brand new power that Shinobi would call a _Kekkai_ _Genkai_. It could be varied from one thing to another, to read someone else's mind, to control the Elemental Bending, to create something that out of nothing, to create the portals or teleport somewhere out of your reach, to slice something even with just a tiny spike of emotion."

Sakura couldn't keep her jaw from dropping as her uncle listed off things that should be simply _impossible,_ especially when he took the empty tea cup from the table and in the blink of a eye it was neatly sliced/cut into the thin circular pieces.

But it wasn't the end.

"they usually manifest what you want, _need_ it to be. For example as you just saw my Kekkai Genkai is to slice and cut through everything that stands in my way, I was raised like that there was no time for me to just sit back and let the others walk over me. My _father_ " he spat out the word " hated that, he couldn't stand that he couldn't bend and shape me to his will so he started to spawn the Bastard left and right in hope to finally create the perfect doll for himself, but unfortunately for him only son he had was Kizashi who was too young and the Old Geezer **(A/N I forgot** **what's** **the name of the Grandpa** **Azai** **😅)** he was too old and died before he could so anything. Thankfully it seems that Kizashi was simply _unworthy_ to have a separate bloodline of himself and whatever the power left him out passed into you twofolds. I'm thanks full of that, he tried to sell you as a normal and imagine what he would do if he knew."

_'probably start a international auction'_

Sakura wanted to say, but nothing came out of her mouth so she just sat here in her uncles lap and gaped owlishly up at him.

Akinori barely contained his snort and instead opted to smirk amusedly at her as he closed her jaw for her.

"soo, got anything to say to me?"

_'I think I broke her'_

"I um ahh I UGH, THIS IS TOO MUCH TO PROCEED!!" Sakura whined and ruffled up her hair in frustration much to the adults amusement.

"I have just soo much questions. Like just how the hell is that possible, why no one had ever found out about if all those time, what happened to your other siblings, just why did it skip my father and to me, why Me?"

"I don't know. We are just that awesome in hiding it. Do have any idea. I don't know, but I'm glad it did. And because your YOU princess"

Sakura instantly became red and steam came out of her puffed out cheeks.

"Don't say that! It's embarrassing!"

Akinori smirked.

"prin~cess"

"UGH! I'M NOT A PRINCESS!"

"yes you are"

Just as she was to retort Akinori's cheeky tease Kaguya cleared her throat (A/N LOL I actually forgot about her)

As much as she wanted to coo over the cute Uncle-Niece she also wanted to get this over with.

"are you going to tell your uncle what your powers are or not"

It broke them out of their childish fight and Sakura immediately flushed. Akinori just smirked smugly.

"i, Ahem I can read the people. I don't think it's the kind reading, it's more like Appraisal. I can easily just look at them and it's like I know _everything_ about them. It probably came out like that because at that time I needed to know who to trust and how to hail myself out of the troubles. Blackmails are terribly good weapons you know? Now to mention it get you load of favours just not to air other people's dirty laundry. You don't know just what people are willing to do to keep them hidden"

Akinori nodded in pride.

"good to know that, I won't need to worry about how you'll hold yourself against others in the future"

He said and if he was a any lesser man he would have wiped fake proud tear from his eyes, but Sakura knew him better than that.

"what do you mean?" she couldn't help, but ask and Akinori grinned down at her.

Grin was relatively feral and so bloodthirsty that it would have people run with their imaginary Tails between their legs, but Sakura found out that she didn't mind it. If anything it made her look up to him in awe.

"Sakura dear, I wanted to do this in a long time, but there was no way to do it, but now with your Seed Donors away I can finally ask you. Sakura of the Azai Clan, will you do me the honors of becoming my official daughter and bear the mantle of the Heir Azai?"

"... Yes!"

Sakura whimpered out after she broke out of her stupor and promptly fainted, causing Kaguya to bark out very unlady like laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave Kudos and Comments.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOOOO S9RRY FOR NOT HAVING UPDATED FOR SO LONG 😭😭😭😭😭😭 Writers Block was killing me and I didn't know what to write.
> 
> Most of the time I forgot that Kaguya is Ruler and I almost wrote completely different chapter that belongs to other story and I had to rewrite it several times.
> 
> This chapter isn't perfect as I didn't know what to write so please be satisfied with it 🙃🙃🙃.
> 
> I promise I will update at least one a week or even earlier from now on.
> 
> With a lots of love Diana.
> 
> P.S.: I hope that all of you are OK and healthy. Take care and HAPPY NEW YEAR 🎉🎉🎉

Sakura

Next week was one of the most chaotic clusterfucks' Sakura has ever had pleasure of experiencing, even more chaotic than that time Mikoto found out about her existence. Sakura had officially named that week as 'Royal Cluster Fuck of Uchiha Elders And Their Matrion'.

She even marked that week in the calendar! So she could go and dissappear whole week to mourn her peaceful, unnoticeable life that Mikoto-sama has so heartlessly buldozered to ground without any remorse.

Back to the story, word that Iron Daimyo had adopted a Heir had gotten out faster and louder than those bullets from the Sniper Guns mundane people used in the Alternative Worlds, Mama Ya had showed her when they were browsing for their future possible homes Sakura planned to get.

Whole week there were other country Daimyo's, their family members or Emissaries coming and going for the elongated Celebration of Sakura's crowning.

Thanksfully Sakura was able to convice her Father ( _Father... ohmygod! A Father! Can you believe it?! Her beloved Uncle was now her Father!!!_ ) to put her down and let her walk on her own and settled on simply holding her hand or (around) shoulder and when they were together Sakura simply snuggled up to his side.

Simply they were driving everyone cray with their shameless PDA.

Kaguya

Honestly Kaguya had made it her game to count how many fathers, husbands and brothers got their cheeks slapped by jealous for not being as domestic as Akinori.

She already hit 107! And number was rising still! Heck some even got double slapped! She hadn't had so much fun ever since Momoshiki and Urushiki stopped their CatFight for their Father's attention... But to be honest they hadn't _exactly_ stopped and rather, Kaguya was sent away to Earth. Boomer.

_Snicker_

She _soooo_ couldn't wait to go back home after they got Sakura to safety in another world.

She was going to take countless Videos of her siblings making fool of theirselves and laugh at them afterwards with her Baby Master.

But, hmmm... She kinda didn't fet it to be safe to leave her Master alone for such a long time, after all Otsutsuki Mansion was several Galaxies away and it would take her too long to get there and then activate proper seals to teleport back to her Master.

What to do... What to do... What to dooooo.... Oh!

Maybe she should introduce her great something grandson Toneri to Sakura-chan, they were same age and her Master could finally teach her poor grandson how to properly feel and be kid of his age!

Honestly she was thiiiis close to revive his father and clansmates and kill them again for what they have done to the poor boy...

Oh and Urushiki.

_**Urushiki was about to get his ass handed to him for what he did to Toneri in that other dimension.** _ _**When** _ _**Kaguya would finish wiping Otsutsuki Mansion's pristine floors with him she would take that seal of his and showiTUP!- Ahem, sorry that completely unlady like. Now back to the story children.** _

OK, that was it. First thing they would do after leaving the Konoha would be going to the Moon, introducing Sakura to Toneri, giving Toneri brand new Byakugan, destroying the Tenseigan and then she would take them to Japa-

"Mama Ya!"

Snapping out of her musings Kaguya looked at her Master who was sitting on the garden engawa floor dressed in the infuriatingly expensive bloody red kimono with pink flowers and black shawl with her hair down in easy curls and for once _without_ her Father sticking on her like a superglue.

Kaguya smiled and sat down in graceful seiza next to Sakura, raising a playful brow up as Sakura snuggled up to her and giggled as she watched the Koi in the pond chasing each other around.

"where is your father?" she asked as she run her hand though the silky waves, smirking smugly as Sakura melted under her touch.

"'speaking' with the Cloud Daymio in the other side of the castle. The guards escorted me here before I could hear anything much, _but_ from _what_ I heart, apparently, old geezer had married one of my illegimate aunts, Mae, and according to Father's sources they were planning to pull the same stunt they pulled to Uzushio on us. I'm not supposed to know this, but the 'Mana' as you call it, has heightened my senses. Not like we wouldn't know the moment we saw her though" Sakura explained grumpily as she absentmindedly traced the bandages on her right hand.

Kaguya frowned. That wouldn't do. Her masters safety was first priority, so if anything happened she would have to take care of those fools by herself even if one of them were related to Sakura, but from the tone alone she knew that her Master couldn't care about what happened to them.

Though, there was one thing she wondered about...

"what do you mean 'like you wouldn't know the moments you saw her'?" she asked and Sakura giggled.

"hair"

"hair?"

"yes Hair! Fascinating isn't it?! Not only is it our pride and shows our strength since only strongest can wear the long hair without it getting in the way, it also shows our loyalty. The brighter the pink color is the better. Just like me and Father" ahh, here it was, the unmaskable pride and smuggnes Sakura held only for her Father "and dimmer and darker the color, more likely that that had either betrayed or rejected the clan and her blessings. Like ugh Kizashi and Mae. Honestly apparently, grandfather was trying to hdie it, but as the time passed his gifts became weaker and weaker with his hair becoming dimmer and darker."

Kaguya couldn't help, but raise an eyebrow.

"thats, very useful"

Before she could find more words to describe how she felt engawa doors slided open and Akinori walked out.

He then proceed to sit down on Sakura's other side and swiftly stole her away from Kaguya to his side causing her to glare him, but all he did was to response it with a smug smirk.

Honestly it irritated Kaguya to the extend where she wanted to wite it of off his cm face with her newly manicured nails that Sakura had painted with Pokemons.

"FATHER!"

Sakura, absolutely oblivious of the tension between her Father and Servant or simply ignoring it, cried out in delight and hugged Akinori.

"sorry for making you wait my dear"

Akinori's stone face softened into the soft smile as he returned the hug while running his hand through the pink treeces.

"speaping of thebeing late... Father, you didn't kill the Cloud Daymio did you?"

She looked up at him with glare. Akinori's eyebrow twitched.

"...of course I didn't"

"faaatheer"

"i didn't"

"FATHER!"

"I really didn't, I just.... Miamed him"

Sakura face palmed.

"you could possibly, no, INEVITABLY start the WAR with the CLOUD!"

Akinori sniffed haughtily.

"hmph, they wouldn't dare. It would break Rules of Neutrality"

Sakura climbed up in his lap and tugged strands of his hair in mock harshness.

"oh I know that they won't attack the Iron, BUT they'll start war with FIRE AND KONOHA!"

Akinori smirked and calmly took his bangs out of Sakura's grasps and the turned her around to start braiding her own despise her wringing and hissing like an angry kitten.

"mn. Don't worry I took care of that"

Sakura's seething was slowly melting away as Akinori did his magic.

"mm~ how"

"you don't need to worry yourself with it. All you have to do is to just sit and relax as _your Father_ does the dirty job" Akinori sounded just damn too smug about it.

Sakura was almost nodding off in her fathers arms, but she still had to say something before it was too late to.

At that moment Maid came out with tray of hot tea, cups and plates of sweet Dango delight, which Kaguya wasted no time eating.

"father?"

"hmm?"

"i have to go...."

"... What?"

"my vacation will be over in 6 days."

"..."

10 feet tall stone that sat in near the willow tree for decoration right in front of them exploded into the 10 thousand finely sliced sheet pieces. 

"FUK-"

**TIME SKIP**

"you can't go!"

"yes, I, can!"

"... _Sigh..._ Then you leave me no other choice"

"huh?"

**"PUPPY EYE NO JUTSU!"**

"father? Father. Shit no! THAT'S NOT GONNA WORK ON ME!"

**_Puppy Eyes Intensifies_ **

"UAAARGH THAT'S CHEATING!"

_Smirk_

**TIME SKIP**

_Pout_

"I'm still going"

_Groan_

"Sakura no!"

"SAKURA YES!"  
  


**TIME SKIP**

"... You can go-"

"YEE-"

"-ONLY if Mifune-Dono escorts you"

"-SHIi~it"

**TIME SKIP**

"bye Father"

"bye my dear. Be good and let Mifune Protect you"

"uhuh"

"I'm serious Sakura"

"I know Father"

"Sakura?"

"Faaaaatheeeeeer"

**TIME SKIP**

"by the way Mifune"

"yes Akinori-dono"

"I heard that there are some pests that won't leave Sakura, so if you see any of them you have my clear permissions to cut of their dic-!"

_SMACK_

"FATHER NO 😖!"

**TIME SKIP**

"are you sure that you don't need me to escort you to the borders?"

"yes father, for the Nth time, we will meet each other in month during the last part of the Chunin Exams AND Mifune-dono is enough"

"it's my honor to serve you Hime-dono."

"and its my honor to be served by the gentleman such as you"

"OK enough, by the eay I think I have Peper sprat to give to you so wait for me before I forget"

"OK"

"..."

"Mama Ya, quickly portal us out of there before he gets back here"

"*giggle* right away my dear"

**ZaAaAP~**

"huh? where are they?"

"*cough* they used Kaguya-hime-sama's portals to leave my lord"

"...dang it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave Kudos and Comments. Especially comments, I love reading them.
> 
> By the way I have a story where Original Shen Qingqiu reincarnated as Sakura's baby nephew and I was wondering. Should I upload it here on AO3?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments.


End file.
